


Dawn of the Dawnguard

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with a paranoid, over-the-top Vigilant of Stendarr, a Orc with two wives to avenge and a drunk adventurer with nothing better to do.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 3





	Dawn of the Dawnguard

The Bannered Mare was lovely place. A roaring hearth, plenty of half-decent mead, a bard who was sung well enough you could _just_ barely ignore his arrogance and a (nearly) holeless roof. A perfect inn for good old desperate to be drunk Ragnar.

Then the bloody orc came along. 

"You there!" The Orc, taller than Giant's leg and with greying hair, barked, and Ragnar couldn't help but feel threatened by the giant orc. "Join the Dawnguard!"

"The what?"

"The Dawnguard!"

"What the fuck is the Dawnguard?"

"Vampire hunters!"

"Let me finish my mead."

"Nope!"

"Hey that cost money!"

"How much?"

"Much much!"

"Just come with me!"

"Hey I'm delicate when I'm drunk and drunk is what I am right now!"

"I don't care."

So it began.

* * *

"This is Fort Dawnguard?" Asked Ragnar, eyes wide and mouth dropped in awe at the sight of the 

"Yes." Durak replied with his usual commanding, mildly disinterested tone.

"Kinda empty isn't it?"

"Your our third recruit."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Damn." Ragnar murmured as the pair neared the great metal double doors to Fort Dawnguard.

"Hungover Nords first." Durak said mirthlessly, eyes glinting with disaproval.

"The Bee and Barb had some rare drinks!" Ragnar exclaimed defensivley. "Homemade too! I was just helping the local economy!"

"And helping the economy was on the agenda when you trashed the Temple of Mara?"

"Yes! Priests are greedy and horde charity for themselves!"

"Of course, that is why you decided to liberate the charity lockboxes and oh so nobly donate them to your own pockets."

"I did! Then I proceeded to give it to the poor buggers living in Beggar's Row!"

"Of course you did."

"Yes of course I did!"

"You two haven't even stepped into the fort and your're giving me a headache already." Isran growled, eye twitching and hand on his warhammers hilt.

"You'll get used to it." Ragnar replied nonchalantly, picking up a nearby crossbow and accidentally shooting it, missing Isran's head my milimetres.

"Oops." He murmured before running away from the now enraged Isran, who held his warhammer raised over his head threateningly.

* * *

It had been a month since Ragnar first arrived at Fort Dawnguard. He had managed to convince Isran (through the power of lots of Nord Mead) that he was _not_ in fact a vampire assassin/thrall/spy. Durak had been spending his time either practicing with a crossbow and trying to prevent Isran from following Ragnar into a neverending pit of drunkenness and alcohol. Cellan had arrived and tried his best not to laugh and ecnourage Ragnar's drunken antics and his tempting of Isran with Ragnar's seemingly neverending supply of Nord Mead.

Then Agmaer arrived and Ragnar decided to take the boy under his wing, surprisingly managing to stay sober long enough to teach the boy how to use his crossbow and the lad's pa's axe.

Then a vampire coven attacked, which was fun until one of them nearly bit Agmaer but alls well the ends well.

Then a bunch of women showed up and promptly beat Agmaer's ass after his awful attempts at flirting. Something Ragnar would forever remember in his mind.


End file.
